A Rainy Day
by GuessWho25
Summary: Re-Upload. I had originally upload a story that is in progress.


Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

-Kk-

He woke up to a "pitter patter" sound against his widow. Slowly, he regained consciousness as he pulled himself away from sleep land and into that of the living. Rubbing his eyes he rose and looked into what would normally be a sunlight light room, but it wasn't today. Looking out his window he realized that the sun had decided to take a break since all that could be seen were gray clouds and rain drops coming from the sky.

"I don't like the rain." A voice from behind the young teen called out.

It's didn't scare him though. Over the passed weeks, that voice had become a part of his daily life. "I don't either, but it doesn't seem to bother me as much as it usually does." He turned around to look at the small girl who was sitting up still wearing his sister pajamas and wrapped in the blankets as she looked at him from inside his closet. "Morning."

"Morning." The raven haired girl pulled the blankets closer to her. "How are your wounds?"

That was right; it was no more than two days ago that they have encounter Grand Fisher.

Ichigo moved his shoulder around. "Just a little sore, your healing powers took care of most of it. What about you? You took a nasty hit to the head."

Rukia touched a spot on her head. "It's just a bump now. Either way, I wish you would have gone to Urahara. His healing kido is much better than mine."

"It doesn't matter now. Besides, you are the one who was bleeding all over the place when you hit that grave stone. Shouldn't you have gone to see him since I don't know how to use kido in the first place?"

"What about you? You had more wholes in you than Swiss Cheese."

"But I was in soul form which means it isn't so bad. You on the other hand are stuck in that gigai which doesn't heal as easily as the soul." He replied in a mater-of-fact tone.

She paused for a moment. "And how might you know that?"

Ichigo scratched his cheek unsure about his answer. "I might have asked Urahara-san about it?" It sounded more like a question than a statement.

She sighed. "Don't worry about me. As a shinigami, I am prepared for wounds much greater than one I got. Just worry about keeping yourself alive."

"Still . . ." He started.

"Onii-san, breakfast is ready!" One of the younger sisters yelled from the kitchen.

"Now then," Rukia took the opportunity to change the subject, "get ready and get breakfast. In the meanwhile, I'll change and wait for you to bring me my share."

"And why do I have to bring you food anyways? Why don't you get something at Urahara-san's place you freeloader."

"Because no one beats Yuzu's home cooking, now," she jumped out of the closet and pushed Ichigo out the door, "leave so I can change." And shut the door after him.

"Onii-san, is something the matter?" The blond twin asked as her brother took a seat. "You look grumpier than usual this morning?"

"Yeah Ichi-nii, and was it just me or did I hear a girl's voice coming from your room?" The darker twin smirked.

At the sound of the word "girl," a tall dark figure come out of nowhere and attacked the orange-haired boy. "Did papa hear right? Has my son finally become a man?" The man put his son in a headlock as he questioned the boy.

"Get off me old man. Even if I did have someone in my room there would be no way in hell I'd tell you." Ichigo fought him off.

"Is that so?" The dark haired man kicked his son to the side and ran up stairs in frenzy.

Catching his breath, the boy chased after the older Kurosaki. "Get back here old man, I'm not through with you!"

"It is a pleasure to meet . . . you . . . ?" Isshin burst through the bedroom door expecting to find someone of the opposite sex in the room. Instead, he met silence. Even the pitter patter had stopped.

"You crazy man, what the hell were you expecting to find?" Ichigo kicked his father in the back and sent him flying across his room.

"Someone soft and delicate?" Isshin gave his son an innocent look.

A vain popped on Ichigo's head. "Just get out!"

"Misaki! I don't know where I have gone wrong. Our son, he refuses to . . ." Was all that could be heard as Isshin left the room crying.

Ichigo waited a couple of minutes after his father's ridiculous retreat to search around for his petite roommate. "Oi, Rukia?" He whispered. When he got no answer, he opened the closet door, but she wasn't there. He checked under his bed, but again, she wasn't there. Besides those two places, there really wasn't anywhere else to hide meaning nowhere else to look. "Where the hell did she go?"

Just about as he was about to walk out the room, he heard a tap on his window. He looked but saw nothing. He turned around to leave again but the tap sound came once more. He stared at his window for about a minute until he finally saw it. It was a small rock being thrown against his window. Going back to close his door, and locking it so no unsuspecting visiting's happen, he walked over to his window, opened it, and stuck his head out.

"Ichigo, down here." Ichigo looked down and saw Rukia in a bush with leafs and twigs in her hair.

He held in a laugh. "What you doing down there?"

"Looking at the scenery." She replied sarcastically. "What does it look like I'm doing? Help me up."

"Fine, give me a minute." The boy disappeared from the window and returned with a rope in hand. "Use this to climb back up."

Rukia grabbed the rope and climb back up into the building. At the top, she dropped herself onto the floor with a soft thump. "Where in the word did you get a rope so fast?"

Ichigo shrugged. "With my dad around you never know what you'll need or when, so I always keep one around just in case."

Rukia gawked at him. "Forget I asked."

"Ichi-nii, if you don't come down soon you're going to be late for school!" The other twin yelled from the kitchen.

Rukia worked on getting the twigs out of her hair. "Hurry and get ready."

"What about you? Don't you want your breakfast?"

"Don't worry about that, I'll meet you at school."

Ichigo gave her at concerned look. "Don't forget to take an umbrella; it looks like it will rain again later." Then quickly left the room.

There really was no reason for Ichigo to worry. Rukia knew where he hid his wallet and she knew how to get to the convenient store. She'd pay him back of course. Eventually that is.

-Kk-

It was lunch time and everyone was enjoying their own lunch, even Rukia who had somehow managed to steal half of Ichigo's lunch.

Rukia was sitting with girls out in front of the school and under a tree, taking cover from the sun. They all seemed to be going on about some boy but she wasn't really paying attention.

"Ne, Kuchiki-san?" a girl named Mahana called Rukia's attention.

"Yes Natsui-san?"

"Do you like anyone?"

The small girl was surprised by the question, "Eh? Um . . ." A beeping sound interrupted her.

Saved by the bell.

"Excuse me for a second." Rukia pulled out her cell phone and checked the incoming message. A hollow had appeared. Quickly, Rukia got up. "I'm sorry, I just remembered that Ochi-sensei had asked me to do something for her. Please excuse me." And without a second to spare, Rukia left running towards the school building.

"Well that wasn't weird at all." Ryo, a girl with black hair and a mole under her right eye, looked up from her book to stare at the retrieving form of the small Kuchiki.

"She always seems to be doing that." Michiru, another small girl spoke. "Leaving at random times. And it's bit just her either. Usually Kurosaki-san goes along with her.

"That is true." Ryo put her book down. "Do you think that they have a thing?"

"I bet those two always leave to do the dirty." Mahana snickered.

"I doubt it." This time, Tatsuki spoke. "Ichigo is such a sour puss. There is no way he and Kuchiki have anything together, besides being close friends that is."

An auburn-haired girl looked at her friend. "Are you sure Tatsuki-chan? They do seem to spend a lot of time together."

"Don't worry about it Orihime. There is absolutely nothing romantically going on between those two. Besides," Tatsuki paused to take a drink of her juice. "Kuchiki is too good for him."

The girls laughed at that.

-Up on the roof of Karakura High-

Ichigo was sitting with his friends who were looking at Keigo gush about a new playboy magazine he had somehow managed to get his hands on.

"You guys should see it! The picture quality is so good! And the ladies," The brown haired boy practically howled. "they look even better!"

"Would you shut up Keigo?" Ichigo was usually the one to put a stop to their friend's moments of insanity. "Some of us are actually trying to eat in peace. We don't need you to ruin this as well."

"Just let it go Ichigo." Muzuiro chimed in. "It's not like he's ever learn. Besides, this is probably the closest he will ever get to seeing a woman naked."

"Mizuiro! You're so mean!"

They were all laughing at their friend's demise when the door the lead to the roof burst open.

"Ichi—I mean Kurosaki-kun." The small girl quickly corrected herself. "I need your help moving some boxes Ochi-sensei asked me to move."

Ichigo turned away from her. "Do it yourself. She asked you not me." He replied as he took another bite of his lunch.

A small vain popped on the girl's head.

Before he knew it, the orange haired boy had fallen unconscious thanks to a sneak attack from his small classmate.

"Oh no!" Rukia used what Ichigo called her school girl voice. "Kurosaki-kun has fallen unconscious. It was probably from staying too long under the sun."

The boys looked at the sky. There was no sun, in fact, the sky was gray and cloudy and it even looked like it would rain again.

"I shall take him to the infirmary." Rukia continued as she dragged along Ichigo's body,

Normally the boy would question such events but they were so used to it that they just continued on with their meal.

-Somewhere in the school building-

"Damn it Ichigo, wake up! I didn't hit you that hard." Rukia shook Ichigo's body, violently.

Slowly, Ichigo came back to life. "What the hell was that for?"

Rukia pushed Ichigo's body back, causing him to hit his head on the wall behind him. "Well you weren't cooperating and I needed to get you to come with me."

"What the hell for." Ichigo rubbed his sore head.

Rukia took out her cell phone again. "There's a hollow out and he's near here. At the Karakura park to be exact. Here," She took out a small green bead like pill from her pocket and tossed it over to him. "I don't have time to worry about hiding you body so use Kon."

"Man," he hated having to use the mod soul, but they had a job to do and there was little time to spare. So like a good boy, he swallowed the green pill and let him soul fall out of his body. Starring at his physical body, he watched as it moved, indicating that the mod soul had gain control.

The mod soul slowly stood, as if checking the make sure everything worked. Then, without warning, Ichigo's physical body leaped and attacked the small girl letting out a loud "Nee-san!" But the mod soul didn't get too far.

Rukia punched the mod soul in the face and left him motionless. "How many times do I have to tell you Kon? Don't do that."

"Hey, watch it! That's my body you're bruising there." The taller teen yelled.

"Well I wouldn't have to if Kon would behave." The smaller teen yelled back.

"And you think that's my fault?"

"No, I'm just stating my reasons."

Ichigo was about to retort back but was cut of by the beeping of Rukia's phone.

"We've wasted enough time as it is. Let's go." Rukia left running.

Ichigo turned back at his motionless body. "Kon, if you do anything to ruin my reputation I swear that I'll hand you over to Yuzu for a week." He threatened as he left running after the smaller girl.

The couple arrived at the park. As they scanned the area, Rukia climbed off of Ichigo's back (somewhere along the way she had managed to get onto his back).

"So, where is it?" Ichigo said when he couldn't find the hollow.

"Be patient. It's here."

And as if on cue, a loud screech filled the air and had birds flying out of near by trees.

"What did I tell you?" She smirked.

"Whatever, just stay on your toes."

"There's no need to tell me what I already know."

"I was just being thoughtful here, no need to get mad."

"Yes, but I already know that. You were just being redundant."

The two were so caught up in their argument, that they almost didn't notice the large gerbil looking hollow coming their way. It attacked them with the tentacles coming out of its back and they barely managed to jump out of the way.

"Didn't I tell you to stay on your toes?" Ichigo landed softly on the ground.

"Shut up and beat the stupid thing already." Rukia landed in the opposite direct from Ichigo.

"Yeah, yeah." Ichigo turned to his opponent. "Here I come you ugly thing." Ichigo ran towards the hollow, zanpakutou in hand, only to be shoved away by a tentacle.

"Ichigo!" Rukia tried to run towards the boy but was blocked by the hollow.

The hollow launched its tentacles towards the girl but she evaded them quickly.

"Hado #33: Sokatsui!" Rukia released her own attack as she continued to avoid the hollow's own attacks.

"Silly girl. You think such powerless attacks can harm me?" The hollow laughed.

Rukia ignored his taunts as she dodged and attacked.

Sometime between the arguing, dodging, and attacking it started to rain again because the grass had become slippery causing the petite girl to fall.

"I have you know little girl!" The hollow trusted its tentacles towards Rukia who was in the process of getting up, but there was no way she would make it in time.

She closed her eyes and waited for the impact. But it never came. Instead, she heard a familiar voice shout. She opened her eyes to see Ichigo jump in the air and cut off the tentacles that had been trusted her way.

"What the hell are you doing? This isn't the time to take a break." Ichigo yelled at Rukia as he landed near her.

"What about you?" She turned to him annoyed. "What were you doing just moments ago?"

"Forget it, just stay out of the way." He yelled before he jumped away.

She knew that he was showing that he cared in his own way, but sometimes it just pissed her off.

She ran behind a tree and watched as Ichigo continued to jump around the gerbil like hollow and cut off tentacles.

Ichigo kept at the attacks but he felt like he was getting nowhere. The tentacles just kept on coming. He dodged another tentacle and swung his sword again. "Damn it all. There's too many of these things. I won't get anywhere near that damn hollow at this rate." He swiped the sweat off his brow before attacking again.

Behind him, he heard Rukia's scream. "Rukia?!" He shouted as he turned around to look for her, but she wasn't where he heard the sound some from.

"Hehe, looking for this Shinigami boy?" The hollow held Rukia, a mass amount of tentacles wrapped around her small from.

"You bastard! Let her go!" He shouted as he made for another attack.

"Not so fast Shinigami boy." The hollow put Rukia in front of him. "Be careful with those attacks of yours or else this little girl here will get hurt as well."

Ichigo stopped in his tracks.

"Ichigo," Rukia said as strongly as she could with the tentacles crushing her body. "Ignore him. Attack. He can't move much with him holding me."

"What about you?"

"Forget about me. As a shinigami you have a job to do! How hurry up and destroy this damn thing!" She screamed at the boy.

Rukia let out another scream as the hollow's hold around her tightened. Cracking sounds could be heard. "Be quiet girl! You wouldn't want to give him any ideas now."

"Maybe you should stop focusing on her and focus on you opponent." Ichigo ran towards the hollow again with his zanpakutou out.

The hollow shoved the girl in the way again. "Don't forget about your companion now, boy."

Ichigo's steps faulted for a split second, but the look on Rukia's face gave him the push he needed to continue. "I'm sorry." He whispered as he continued to run towards the girl and the hollow behind her.

Ichigo released one hand from the grip he had on his zanpakutou as he slammed into the girl. One arm wrapped around Rukia as the other arm shoved the zanpakutou into the head of the hollow.

Rukia let out a grunt as the hollow wailed in pain.

"No! NO!" It screamed as it disappeared into the gray clouds.

Hollow forgotten, Ichigo immediately set to working on getting the last bit of tentacles off of Rukia. "Rukia . . ." He wanted to say more. Something like, "are you okay?" But it was pretty obvious that she wasn't. "Hang in there for a bit longer. I almost have all of these things in off."

Her reply was a grunt of pain. The adrenalin must have started to wear off and the pain must have started to kick in because Rukia kept making faces in discomfort.

"I'm sorry." Her voice was rough.

"What the hell are you sorry for?" He took the last of the tentacles off the small girl and quickly set to exam her. "Damn, it looks like you have a few broken bones. Your arm and leg are broken. And if I'm correct," he touched her below her breast and she hissed in pain, "You have some broken ribs as well." He put an arm behind her neck, and the other underneath her knees. "This will probably hurt, but you're going to have to bear it until I get you to Urahara-san's place."

As carefully as he could, he picked up the small girl. She was in pain, it was all but written on her face, but she tried her best to not show any discomfort as she was lifted and carried away.

Along the way to the Urahara Shop, the rain had slowly decreased.

"I'm sorry." The small girl repeated again.

"For what? There's nothing to be sorry about?"

"How can you say that?" She paused to bite back the pain. "You fought Grand Fisher two days ago and because I wasn't cautious enough you almost ended up in the same situation."

He didn't say anything. He wanted to, but he was to focus on getting to their destination with as little discomfort for Rukia as he could manage to even think about coming up with something to say.

Moments later, they had arrived to the Urahara shop, Rukia had passed out some time ago.

"Urahara!" Ichigo yelled as he reached the door. "Urahara! I need you now."

No more than a minute later, the lazy shop owner came out rubbing his hair in a lazy manner. "What is with all the ruckus?" He yawned before his stare finally reached the orange-haired boy holding the smaller raven-haired girl. "What happened?" A bit of panic was in his voice.

"I'll explain later. Please help her Urahara-san."

"Yes, yes of course. Tessai! Please come here." Urahara called over his trusted employee.

The large man came out within seconds. "Yes boss."

"Please, take Kuchiki-san to the back room and treat her wounds. I'll be in a bit"

"Yes sir." The big man turned to the Ichigo who seemed a bit reluctant to hand over the small girl.

"Be careful, she has many broken bones." His voice was a bit hoarse from the nerves he was getting.

The large man's eyes soften behind his glasses. "Do not worry Kurosaki-san. I will be as gentle as can be." And slowly, the bigger man took the girl from Ichigo's arms.

Ichigo watched the man disappear into the shop with Rukia in his care.

Urahara looked at the distraught boy. "Do not worry Kurosaki-san. Tessai will take very good care of her."

Ichigo's stare was still towards the stop where Tessai had gone into. "She will be alright?" It was meant as a statement, but came out as a question.

Because she is in a gigai, it will take longer for her to heal than it would for you who is in spirit form. But because of that, she will heal faster than a human since she isn't one." Ichigo nodded in understanding. "Care to come in and tell me what happened?" Ichigo nodded again.

It wasn't a long story to be told. But once he was done, Urahara offered him some more tea and then left to give the young boy some space.

Ichigo hardly touched his tea. He had barely even moved in what felt like many hours that he sat in the room Urahara had left him in. At least not until Tessai had come out of a room and told him that he could finally see Rukia.

He slowly walked into the room where Rukia laid quietly. She laid in a simple futon and was dressed in a white robe. As he approached her, he noticed her chest rise and fall in a steady pattern. As quiet as he could be, he sat next to her.

Rukia turned to face him with a tired face.

"You're awake?"

"Of course I am fool. Do you really think I would let something like that keep me down?" She tired to give him a smug look, but failed. "Don't give me that look Ichigo."

"What are you talking about?" He was a bit surprised at her comment.

"You look like someone killed your pet." She turned to face the ceiling. "My wounds are my fault and my fault only."

His face was down the entire time. "No it wasn't. If I would have taken care of the hollow faster, if I would have . . ."

"If this, if that." She interrupted him. "Ichigo, 'if' doesn't exist." She looked at him once again. "I've told you before. I am prepared for things like this. As a shinigami of the Gotei 13, I am prepared to give up my life."

"But you shouldn't have to."

"Ichigo, this is my job and I accept it as it is." Her voice was low and soft. "Look, we both have something to be sorry about. Let's just forgive each other and be over with this."

He gaze was still on his hands.

"Ichigo?" Her own hand reached out to touch one of his.

He twitched at the feel of her hand. It was warm with life, proof that she was there with him and proof that she would have easily died.

"You can't always protect me you know." His face shot up at that. "Because you have others to protect too you know, and when I get my powers back I will help you protect those close to you." She offered him a smile. "Deal?"

He gave her a small smile. "Deal."

"Good." She retreated her hand and closed her eyes. "Now, go and finished your homework so I can copy it later. As a Kuchiki I have a reputation to uphold you know."

"Is that so, then maybe you should try doing your own homework instead of copying it off me. Maybe you'll learn something that way." He retorted back.

And yet another argument started.

Urahara stood behind the wall, a fan hiding his smile.

Yes, things were definitely returning back to normal.

-Karakura High-

Kon, who was sill in Ichigo's body, sat on the dry concrete with is chin in his hands, waiting for the owner of the body and for his beloved Nee-san.

"Stupid Ichigo, he never told me what to do if he never made it back to school before it ended." He looked up at the setting sun whose light reflected off the remaining drops of rain. "Well, at least there's a pretty sight."

-Kk-

Wow, this only took me forever to write. I hope you enjoy it.

Food For Thought:

Today is a gift... that's why it's called the present


End file.
